O Passado de Katherine Beckett
by stanaluancastle
Summary: Uma surpresa inesperada do passado da nossa querida detetive Katherine Beckett volta para ela. O que será que ela vai fazer? Será que ela vai se esconder? Ou ela vai encarar? Será que ela vai pedir a ajuda de Castle? Leia e Descubra. (Nada de angústia, só amizade e humor)
1. Surpresa

**A/N: OI GENTE, BOM EU SOU NOVA AQUI, COMO VOCÊS PERCEBERAM, ESSE É A MINHA PRIMEIRA HISTÓRIA. ESTAVA COM MUITA VONTADE DE ESCREVER UMA HISTÓRIA ASSIM, ENTÃO ESPERO QUE VOCÊS LEIAM E GOSTEM DELA. MEREÇO REVIEWS? **

**DISCLAIMER: EU NÃO POSSUO CASTLE NEM NENHUM DOS PERSONAGENS, É TRISTE EU SEI. MAS QUEM SABE UM DIA****? **

* * *

Depois da morte de sua mãe, Kate nunca mais foi a mesma, virou rebelde, começou a andar com os caras errados. Fez uma tatuagem proibida, comprou uma Harley Davidson. Mas o mais estranho é que ela nunca teve um namorado sério no colegial, só ficantes,e todas as outras meninas a zoavam por causa disso, tanto que ela só perdeu a sua virgindade depois de ser formar do colégio . Ou seja ela tinha trauma da sua adolescência, e a única pessoa que ela manteve contato foi Lanie e Maddison, o resto ela nem quer lembrar dos rostos.

* * *

Era sexta-feira a noite ela estava voltando para a casa, foi um longo dia, foi um daqueles casos que você achava que nunca ia acabar. E Castle com suas teorias malucas só piorava a situação de Beckett, e a única coisa que ela queria fazer agora era tomar um banho relaxante, jantar e dormir, principalmente dormir.

Ela entrou pela portaria acenou para o porteiro, e foi ver sua caixa de correios, tinham várias cartas, mas uma chamou a sua atenção. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Ela subiu para o seu apartemento correndo, abriu a porta e jogou tudo sobre a mesa e começou a ler a carta.

**_East Side Community High School_**

_ Olá ex-aluna Katherine Houghton Beckett. Estamos combinando com todos os alunos um reecontro escolar. Esperamos você lá, e pode levar acompanhante. Local de encontro será no salão de festas do hotel Four Season._

_Agradeçemos sua atenção. Conselho de Classe da East Side Community High School._

"Ai meu deus."

Kate se sentou em seu sofá chocada, se ela fosse lá, todos iriam começar a zoar dela de novo, mas se ela não fosse começaria a ser chamada pelas costas de frangote. _"O que eu vou fazer agora__?" _Ela pensou.

Decidiu ir mandar uma mensagem para Lanie e Maddison e ir relaxar, amanhã resolveria isso.

_Hey Lanie, Maddison, vocês receberam a carta do colégio? Vocês estão indo no reecontro? :) :/_

* * *

**VOU TENTAR POSTAR O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO O MAIS RAPIDO QUE PUDER. REVIEWS****? PORFAVOOOOR****? **


	2. Conversa

capitulo 2

_ Então o noivo pode beijar a noiva. E com isso Castle pegou Kate pela cintura e deu o beijo mais ardente de sua vida, e agora sim, Kate Beckett tem a vida que ela sempre sonhou, um mardo perfeito, um filha-de-lei perfeita, uma segunda mãe maravilhosa, amigos bobos, mas protetores, e um futuro filho, que também vai ser perfeito. "Vamos lá Sra. Castle, vamos celebrar nosso casamento no hotel" E com isso ele mordeu o lobulo da minha orelha, e me puxou em direção a saída da igreja._

PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI

Kate acorda e olha pro relógio, 5am, ninguém merece acordar a esse horário da manhã, mas ser uma detetive de Nova York tem seus preços. Kate se senta na cama e desliga o despertador que ainda estava tocando. _"Preciso mudar esse toque, ja está me dando dor de cabeça", _ela pensou. De repente seu cérebro age e ela entra em estado de cho que.

"Eu estava sonhando com o Castle? Eww" Disse levantando da cama, na verdade o cérebro dela disse, porque o coração estava falando outra coisa, que ela não queria ouvir, mas que era a verdade. _Você o ama Kate, admite para sí mesma, vamos._

Ela sacudiu a cabeça esperando que esses pensamentos saim da sua cabeça, resolveu ir tomar um banho, e ir tomar seu café.

Kate estava saindo de casa quando olhou para a mesa da cozinha, aquela cartinha azul, aquela maldita cartinha azul. Pegou a carta, pôs na bolsa, e saiu de casa.

_"Vou ir falar com a Lanie quando chegar lá" _Ela pensou ja entrando no carro.

Ela saiu do elevador, mas parou na porta do necrotério. _"Ela ta cantando Katy Perry?__" _Ela tampou a boca para não rir alto, e resolveu dar um pequeno susto nela. Esperou até a música chegar no refrão e...

"BOM DIA LANIE!" Berrou fazendo com que Lanie que estava arrumando sua mesa deixasse cair todos os papeis no chão e alguns papeis voassem. Kate começou a rir.

"Meu Deus, eu amo fazer isso!" Ela continuou a rir.

"HA HA HA. Pode rir a vontade Girlfriend, espera até que EU te dou um susto, ai eu quero ver se você vai rir."

Kate parou de rir no exato momento, mas o olhar assustado da cara de Lanie a fez começar a rir de novo. Lanie ficou irritada e começou a catar os papeis do chão, Kate percebeu a sua frustação e foi ajudar ela.

"Lanie, eu preciso falar com você." Ela disse se levantando e sentando na mesa de autópsia.

Lanie percebeu o olhar de medo nos olho de Kate e ficou preocupada, botou os papéis na mesa, puxou a cadeira e ficou na frente de Kate.

"O que foi menina? Foi o menino-escritor? Porque se ele fez algo com vo..."

"LANIE! Não foi o Castle ta bem?" Kate berrou interompendo Lanie.

"O que foi então?"

"Você recebeu a carta do colégio?"

"Sim, porque?"

"Você vai no reecontro?"

"Eu não vou poder. Eu vou viajar esse final de semana, é aniversário do meu primo, e eu preciso ir para Atlanta na festa dele. Mas por que você está tão chateada com essa carta?"

"Por que Lanie? Por que? Porque eu também recebi! E você lembra como eu era tratada naquela época? Você se lembra daquelas meninas que me zoavam todos os dias, pelo fato de eu não ter namorado? É por isso que eu estou chateada, porque você não vai, e hoje de manhã a Maddie me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que não vai poder ir, porque ela tem que ir em um casamento nesse dia. Ou seja se eu for, eu vou sozinha, e vão me zoar. E se eu não for vão me chamar de frangote, igual faziam no colegial!"

"Eles não te chamavam de frangote no colégio! Eu não me lembro disso!"

"É claro que chamavam. Foi quando estavamos jogando Verdade ou Desafio, e me desafiaram a beijar o menino mais gato do colégio, e eu disse que não. E a partir dai eu fui conhecida como frangote. Se lembra agora?"

"Ah é..."

"Me ajuda... O que eu faço?" Kate disse já com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto. Lanie limpou-as e juntou suas mãos com a de Kate.

"Porque você não leva o menino-escritor?" Ela perguntou com a maior sinceridade.

"O Castle? Ah Lanie, eu acho que não. Afinal por que ele iria a um reecontro do colegial comigo? Ele prefere ir para festas com aquelas vagabundas loiras. Acho que ele não vai querer."

"Kate! Para de pensar besteira! É obvio que o Castle vai querer, você ainda não percebeu nisso, mas ELE TE AMA! E pelo seu mal fingimento VOCÊ TAMBÉM O AMA! Então o que vai ser? Vai chamar ele ou não? Olha se você for com ele todos os seus problemas vão acabar, não vao te zoar porque está sozinha, não vão te chamar de frangote porque você tem RICHARD CASTLE como seu par. E ele vai estar lá para te proteger pelo o que der e vier."

"É, acho você tem razão..." Kate disse olhando para baixa mexendo com suas próprias mãos.

"Você ACHA que eu tenho razão? É obvio que eu tenho razão! Agora você vai subir para a delegacia..." ela empurrou a Kate para a porta, e foi andando em direção ao elevador com ela"... e vai perguntar ao menino-escritor se ele quer ir ao reecontro com você. E aproveita no dia, e resolve essa tensão sexual de vocês dois!" Disse ja chamando o elevador.

Elas se abraçaram e Lanie, limpou uma lágrima escorrida do olho de Kate.

"Obrigada Lanie, por tudo! Obrigada por ser a melhor melhor-amiga de sempre! Ah e nós não temos uma tensão sexual!" Kate disse entrando no elevador.

"De nada girlfriend. E sim, vocês tem uma tensão sexual! Agora vai lá e resolve sua vida!" Lanie falou ja se virando quando as portas do elevador se fecharam. E começou a cantar novamente Peacock da Katy Perry.


	3. Telefonema

**Nota do Autor: Não sei se alguém ja leu, porque ainda não tenho reviews. Gostaria que alguém comentasse. Porfavor, se não eu acho que irei apagar a história nesse site.**

**Disclaimer: Castle não é meu infelizmente.**

* * *

Kate, ao longo do caminho no elevador, fica pensando no que Lanie falou com ela. Talvez seja verdade tudo o que Lanie disse, e talvez seja só ela tentando se esconder novamente do perigo, ela não quer se machucar de novo, ela não quer acabar com a amizade que ela tem com o Castle; mas ela também não quer se machucar de novo. Porém não da para ficar desse jeito para sempre, somente amigos. Eles precisavam se resolver. Kate não quer admitir, mas ela sabe, ela sabe que ela tem uma paixão profundo por esse homem, mas não é só uma paixão de 4 anos, é bem mais, ela não sabe o porque, mas ela sabe que naquele dia quando ela foi buscar ele na sua festa do livro para interroga-lo, ela se lembrou de algo, algo do seu passado. Mas ela não sabe o quê. Ela sentiu, não, ela sente uma conexão com o seu passado quando ela está perto dele. Mas por que isso?

**DIIING**

O elevador, se abriu no bulpen, Kate perdida em seus pensamentos, quase não sai do elevador, as portas já estavam se fechando.

Ela foi andando em direção da sua mesa, e viu um copo de café lá. Sem perceber o rosto dela se iluminou, como um simples gesto de trazer café a fazia tão feliz? Talvez esse simples gesto fosse o modo dele de dizer _Bom dia minha linda Detetive, eu ja te disse que EU TE AMO hoje? _Ela olhou para os lados mas não viu Castle em nenhum lugar. Ela olhou para a mesa dos meninos e percebeu eles olhando-a fixamente.

"Oh. Bom dia meninos nem vi vocês ai! Desculpa!" Ela disse sorrindo para eles. Ryan e Esposito eram como irmãos para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo seus filhos. Definitivamente era um grande amizade que eles tinham, e ela espere que nunca acabe.

"Bom dia chefe!" Disse Ryan sorrindo de volta.

"Bom dia Becks!" Disse Esposito, ele sorriu, mas ele também viu o olhar de preocupação no olhar de sua 'irmã'. Se levantou e foi falar com ela.

"Ei, Beckett."

"Sim Javi?"

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou botando a mão no braço dela como se fosse para acalma-la.

"Está sim. Porque a pergunta?" Ela perguntou de volta estanhando o comportamento do Esposito.

"Não, nada. É que você está diferente hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que pode me falar, nós somos quase irmãos."

"É Becks, nós somos quase irmãos, estamos aqui para proteger um ao outro, pode falar. Aconteceu algo?" Ryan perguntou se intrometendo na conversa, que antes estava ouvindo da sua mesa.

"Awwn meninos, não aconteceu nada. Foi só uma noite sem dormir, estou um pouco cansada é só isso" Ela mentiu "Não precisa se preocupar, sério. Mas obrigada." Ela respondeu carinhosamente para o seus meninos.

"Tudo bem, mas se precisar pode vim falar com a gente, ta bem?"Ok, mas se quiser falar estamos aqui ok?" Disse ao mesmo tempo.

"Tudo bem, obrigada gente. Ah e, vocês sabem onde está o Castle?"

"A última vez que eu o vi, ele estava perto do armário do zelador." Informou Ryan.

"É. Eu também!" Espo acrescentou.

"Obrigada rapazes. Agora. AO TRABALHO!" Ela falou mais alto brincando brincando com eles. Detetive Beckett estava de volta.

Eles riram e foram se sentar, quando viram que a Beckett saiu e foi andando em direção ao armário. Viraram um pro outro, era óbvio que algo estava acontecendo com a chefe deles, mas eles não sabiam o que.

"Bro, algo está errado. Eu vi o olhar dela, ela pode estar cansado, mas não é só isso, tem algo mais ai dentro." Espo disse ao Ryan

"Também acho mano. Estou procupado, mas vamos tentar não se preocupar tantp, tenho certeza que é entre ela e Castle. Vamos só ficar de olho."

"É, você tem razão. Agora vamos, vamos voltar ao trabalho" E assim os dois voltaram a terminar a papelada acomulada a dias.

Beckett estava procurando por Castle, quando o viu perto das máquinas de refrigerante, ela não percebeu que ele estava no telefone até que ela chegou atrás dele e o ouviu falando.

"Não mãe... Eu sei... mãe... Eu vi a carta, sim. Mas eu não estou indo a esse reecontro do colegial."

[Martha] _"Richard não seja bobo, porque você não está indo? É por causa daquele motivo?"_

"Sim mãe é, é por causa daquele motivo que eu não vou ao reecontro. E também porque se eu fosse, eu não teria ninguém para ir comigo."

_"Que motivo que ele está falando? E de que reecontro_? Ai meu deus. Ele estudava comigo?_" _Kate pensou.

[Martha] _"Richard..."_

"Mãe, olha eu só estudei 3 anos naquele colégio. Ninguém lembra de mim, eu era completamente diferente, eles nem sabem que o Rodgers daquela época é o Richard Castle de agora. Então para que eu preciso ir?" Castle respondeu frustado já com a insistencia de sua mãe, ele nem sequeer notou Beckett atrás dele.

[Martha] _"Okay, mas eu vou guardar os convites no caso de você ir."_

"Tá, whatever, faça o que você quiser. Agora tchau mãe."

[Martha] _"Tchau Richard!"_

Ele desligou a chamada, frustado, e quando se virou ele deu de cara com sua detetive favorita, sua musa. Então todos os pensamentos negativos foram embora, era só olhar para ela que seu mundo desmoronava. Ele a amava tanto.

Kate estava com a testa franzida perdida em seus pensamentos. Até que ouviu a voz dele falando com ela.

"Beckett oi" Ele sorriu

"Oi..." Ela respondeu olhando bem nos seus olhos_. "Sim, Kate agora era a hora, pergunte a ele." _Ela pensou.


	4. Convidando

Os dois ficaram se olhando, mas não disseram nada. Foram segundos, minutos contrangedores, até que Castle resolveu quebrar esse silêncio.

"Então... Está tudo bem?"

"Humm... Ah sim, está tudo ótimo. E você?" Ela perguntou mentindo para ele. De ótimo não estava nada, estava tudo mal, isso sim.

"Tudo ótimo também."

Kate resolveu que era a hora de perguntar a ele, mas ela não perguntaria direto, como se fosse tirar um band-ait.

"Então, reencontro? Sobre o que você estava falando?"

"Ah, aquilo, ah era só que eu recibi um convite para um reecontro do colegial. Nada demais." Ele respondeu sorrindo para ela.

"Mas você não vai?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.

"Não. Quase ninguém lembra de mim, e acho isso muito bobera."

"Huum.." Agora Kate não sabia mais o que falar.

"Mas não é disso que você está querendo falar certo? Eu vejo nos seus olhos, você está querendo me perguntar algo, eu sei disso. A-HA JA SEI" Ele falou a ela como se tivesse descoberto algo, Kate se preoculpou na hora mas não devia ser nada a ver com o assunto dela.

"Já sabe o que Castle?" Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada cruzando os braços.

"Você minha querida detetive, você quer que eu realize algum sonho pervetido que você tenha comigo, mas tudo bem, eu ficaria a vontade de faz..." Ele ia terminar de falar orgulhosamente quando ela o interrompeu.

"CASTLE! NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO OKAY?"

"Ok, desculpa, então sobre o que você quer falar?"

"Não aqui, vamos a outro lugar." Ela disse puxando ele para o elevador.

"Okaaaayyy... Aonde estamos indo?"

"Não fique tão animado writer-boy, vamos só dar uma caminhada." Ela disse dando uma piscadinha para ele ja dentro do elevador.

"Writer-MAN Beckett, WRITER-MAN!" Ele disse quase chorando, ele não aguenta mais que o chamem assim, será que ninguém percebe?

Kate riu, e decidiu continuar brincando com ele, se encostou na parede do elevador e cruzou os braços.

"Vou continuar a te chamar assim até eu ter provas." Ela disse levantando o ombro e olhando para ele.

"Provas? Você quer provas? Okay então." Ele pegou a mão dela e colocou em cima de sua ereção grande e dura, obviamente agora ela tinha provas. Quando Kate percebeu o que ele estava fazendo ela arregalou os olhos, e quando ela pos a mão nele, arregalou mais ainda. _"Ai meu deus, não é que ele é grande" _Ela pensou. Ela rapidamente tirou as mãos do Rick Jr. e olhou para Castle que estava sorrindo triunfante para ela. Ela não sabia o que dizer, então decidiu continuar levando na brincadeira, essa era a melhor maneira.

"Okay, tenho provas. Agora vamos writer-**MAN**." Falou quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ao sair ela passou a mãono Rick Jr. de novo mas desta vez apertando,e saiu andando na frente dele rebolando mais o quadril do que o normal, só para brincar com ele, que estava atrás. Ela olhou para trás e viu que ele estava parado com a boca totalmente aberta.

"Você vem ou o quê Ricky? Ah e fecha a boca, se não vai entrar moscas" Disse piscando e continuando seu caminho para fora da garagem.

Ele estava do lado dela em segundos, ela simplismente sorriu com a boca fechada, mas ele não percebeu. E foram andando, para sua 'caminhada'.

* * *

"Então, sobre o que você queria falar?"

"Huum, ah, sim, certo, falar." Ela respirou fundo e tomou coragem "Esse sábado, eu vou a uma festa" Ela não quis dizer que tipo de festa era para ele agora "E eu preciso de um acompanhante, Lanie e Maddie não vão poder ir, e não seria legal se o Javi ou o Kevin fosse comigo, então eu estava pesando se... Se... Ah se você..." Ela não conseguia perguntar, ela estava gaguejando e ele percebeu isso.

"Você gostaria de saber se eu gostaria de ser o seu acompanhante certo?"

"Sim. Então? Você iria comigo? Mas não tem problema você não quiser, eu arranjo alguém, ou eu vou sozinha memso, posso até ir sozi..."

"Sim." Ele interrompeu ela sorrindo.

"Sim? Vo-você iria comigo?"

"Claro que sim, porque eu não iria? Eu faço tudo por você Kate, sempre que você quiser, eu vou estar aqui para você. **Sempre. **" Ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo para ela.

"Obrigada Rick, só, obrigada. Eu nem sei como te agradecer." Ela o deu um abraço, na hora foi um pouco estranho, mas depois ele a apertou mais perto dele e deu um beijo na sua cabeça. Ela olhou para cima e ele viu que ela estava chorando.

"Kate, porque você esta chorando?" Ele perguntou preocupado com ela.

"Nada não Rick, é bobeira, não é nada demais."

"Tudo bem..." Ele respondeu disconfiado, ele sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas não iria insistir isso agora, iria deixar para mais tarde. "Mas eu sei porque você quer que eu vá com você." Ele disse sorrindo.

Ela limpou uma lágrima, não querendo borrar mais sua maquigem, e voltaram a andar.

"Porque Castle?" Ela perguntou ja sabendo que a resposta seria um besteira.

"Porque você quer falar que você tem o famoso, lindo, charmoso, e sexy escritor Richard Castle com você." Ele disse sorrindo para ela.

Ela nem respondeu, só deu um soco no ombro dele.

"Vamos** writer-man**, vamos voltar para a delegacia."

"Tudo bem. Mas só mais uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Que tipo de festa é? É porque eu quero saber que tipo de roupa eu tenho que vestir."

"Humm..." Ela não sabia o que responder, porque se ele soubesse, ele iria fazer um monte de perguntas, e ela não queria responder, não agora. "Use um smocking, depois eu te falo que tipo de festa é."

"Okay. Sábado né?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça "Que horas?"

"As 9h da noite."

"Tudo bem, então eu vou te buscar as 7:30h."

"Tudo bem." E assim voltaram para a delgacia.


	5. Descobrindo

**Nota do Autor: Sem reviwes por enquanto. Mas mesmo assim vou postar. :(**

**Disclaimer: Castle não me pertence.**

* * *

Era hoje o dia do reencontro. Rick estava bastante ansioso com essa festa, ele ainda não sabia que tipo de festa era, mas ele esperava que algo acontecesse entre ele e Kate hoje. Ele também estava feliz, que a mãe dele o parou de irritar por causa do reencontro, pois ele disse a mãe dele que ele tinha uma "festa" para ir com Kate. Pena dele que não sabia que essa festa era o reencontro.

Kate ontem foi as compras com Lanie, pois Lanie disse que essa festa ele tinha que ir _**SEXY **_para implicar com as meninas irritantes, e deixar Castle de boca aberta. Kate só aceitou, pois ela não tinha nenhuma roupa boa para a festa, e mesmo que ela não admitisse, no fundo ela só queria ir bonita por causa de que Castle estava indo. O vestido em que ela comprou ela lindo, ele era azul marinho, largo em cima, e apertado em baixo, como se fosse uma blusa-saia bandage, ele era de manda 3/4 e na manga tinha um buraco, deixando seus ombros de fora. E na parte da saia do vestido, estava tão apertado que acentuava suas formas do corpo, principalmente a bunda, perfeitamente; que com certeza, deixaria Castle de boca aperta. Ela sorriu na hora de comprar o vestido, e Lanie afirmou que ela seria a menina mais HOT da festa. Junto com o vestido Kate comprou um salto preto de 6 polegadas lindo, que a deixaria do tamanho de Castle. Ela iria usar um brinco simples, prateado, mas nenhum cordão.

Eram 6h e Castle estava no seu quarto com seu smocking pronto, mas sem saber que gravata usar.

"Pai, deixa eu ver você." Ela entrou em seu quarto, parando na frente do espelho.

"Está bom? Você acha que Kate vai gostar?" Ele perguntou esperançoso mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

"Você está maravilhoso pai, mas não use nenhuma dessas gravatas,se não vai ficar horrivel." Ela disse puxando as gravatas da mão dele.

"Então qual vai ficar legal?"

"Me da um minuto e eu ja te digo!" Ela disse indo ao escritório dele.

"Ei, onde você vai?"

"Espera ai! Eu disse 1 minuto!"

"Okay..." E voltou a se admirar no espelho.

Enquanto isso Alexis foi pegar o seu celular, iria ligar para Kate e saber o que ela iria vestir. Cinco toques depois e ela atendeu.

* * *

Kate estava entrando no chuveiro quando ouviu seu celular tocando. Frustada, saiu do banheiro só envolvida numa toalha, e foi atender o celular, ao olhar o identificador de chamada viu que era Alexis. _"Será que ela não gostou da idéia do pai dela ir comigo?" "O quê será que ela vai falar comigo?" _Esses pensamentos passaram pela cabeça dela, ela respirou fundo e atendeu.

"Alô?"

[Alexis] _"Oi Detetive Beckett, é a Alexis. Você tem 1 minuto?"_

"Ah, Oi Alexis, claro que sim, pode falar. E porfavor me chama de Kate."

[Alexis] _"Desculpe Kate. Huum é que meu pai está meio nervoso aqui..." __Eiii Alexis, eu ouvi isso __"Pai, cala a boca!" _Alexis berrou do outro lado do telefone para Castle, Kate estava rindo baixinho. _"Oi Kate, desculpa voltei. Então como eu estava dizendo, meu pai está meio nervoso aqui querendo escolher a gravata perfeita, eu pensei que ligando para você fosse mais facil de saber...huuum... será que você pode me dizer a cor do seu vestido? Mas se você não quiser tudo bem, eu entendo, é a filha do seu parceiro e tal, eu entendo."_

"Alexis, não é porque você é filha do meu parceiro que eu não vou te dizer, e também eu e Castle somos melhores amigos, e eu adoro você, na verdade eu admiro você" Alexis corou "Então eu não preciso ter vergonha de te dizer isso. Entendeu?"

[Alexis_] "Sim, obrigada Kate, mas na verdade quem deve ser admirado é você, você é como um exemplo para mim, e eu não sei se você sabe mas eu também gosto de você, desde que você e meu pai se conheceram, ele mudou completamente, ele ficou mais feliz, mais disposto a qualquer coisa, ele virou o homem mais feliz do mundo. E eu te agradeço a isso, e talvez você não queira ouvir isso, mas eu também te vejo como uma mãe para mim, quero dizer, você é a figura materna mais próxima que eu ja tive, porque a gram não conta então... você ja faz parte da família para mim. Obrigada Kate, por tudo. Mas voltando ao assunto, qual a cor do vestido?"_

Kate estava chorando quando ouviu Alexis dizer todas aquelas coisas, isso tudo era realmente verdade? Como ela nunca percebeu isso? Ela um mãe para Alexis? Uau, Alexis gosta dela. Agora ela tem uma família. Isso era uma das coisas que ela sempre quis, uma família.

"Ah sim o vestido" Ela duas riram "Ele é azul marinho, e eu vou usar um salto preto, então sintam-se livre para escolher qualquer cor."

[Alexis] _"Obrigada Kate, ja sei que gravata ele vai usar. Aproveite bastante ok? Mas não deixa o meu pai beber muito, no dia seguinte sobra tudo para mim, é simplesmente horrível." _

Kate riu do outro lado da linha. "Pode deixar Alexis, eu tomo conta dele. Obrigada e boa noite."

[Alexis] _Boa noite Kate._

Castle estava assistindo a interação da sua filha com Kate. Como ele fez para merecer uma filha tão perfeita assim? Como ele conseguiu encontrar a melhor musa do mundo? Ele espera que o relacionamente entre ele e Kate de um pulo hoje. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele ouviu Alexis falando com ele.

"Então pai, Kate está indo de azul, então esta.." Ela pegou a gravata azul escura fosca "...gravata está perfeita para você usar." Ela disse colocando na frente dele e do espelho.

"Obrigada Lex,é perfeita. Você é a melhor filha do mundo." Ele disse beijando a coroa da cabeça dela.

Ela sorriu, e deu um beijo na bochecha so seu pai. "De nada, agora vai se arrumar que está quase na hora de você ir buscar a Kate." E assim ela saiu do quarto.

P.O.V Beckett

Kate quando desligou a chamada, tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela tinha uma família. Uau, como ela mereceu tudo isso?

Ela voltou para o banheiro e voi se arrumar. 6:50h ela saiu do chuveiro, colocou somente um roupão, e começou a preparar o seu cabelo, iria fazer o simples, alguns cachos. Quando ela ligou o babylease, ela ouviu a campainha tocar. Quem será a essa hora? Castle só iria chegar daqui a 1 hora.

Ela olhou no olho-mágico e era exatamente quem ela pensou que era. Ele. Como sempre adiantado.

P.O.V Castle

Castle 6:40h se despediu da sua filha e mãe, e fui para o apartamento de Kate, ele sabia que ele estava 50 minutos adiantado, mas não tem problema, ele ia passar numa floricultura e comprar um buquê a ela.

6:50h ele chegou no apartamentp dela. Acenou para o porteiro e subiu, no elevador ficou arrumando seu visual. E lá estava ele, na porta do apartamento dela, deu um respiração profunda e tocou a campanhia.

Quando a porta se abriu ele olhou para ela, ela estava com um roupão arramado, mas ele conseguia ver um brechinho do seios dela, ela não tinha amarrado tão forte assim. Ela estava tão linda, sem maquiagem, tão natural, com os cabelos soltos molhados, e aquelas pernas, oh meu deus, aquelas pernas, são deuses, compridas, mas musculosas, ela era tão perfeita. Ele estava completamente encantado com ela.

P.O.V Beckett

Ao abrir a porta, ela estava irritada por ele estar tão cedo lá, mas depois ficou encantada. Ele estava tão elegante e bonito, aquele smocking estava encachado tão perfeitamente nele, acentuava seu peito musculoso, e seus bíceps, ele estava tão bem de preto, e aquela gravata azul chamava mais atenção dos olhos azuis dele. Ele estava perfeito. Ela olhou para ele e ele estava com a boca totalmente aberta, babando inclusive, mas porque ele estava assim? Ela estava só de roupão. Ela olhou para baixo, e viu que seus seios estavam querendo aparecer naquele roupão, ela pensou em amarrar mais forte, mas deixou assim, só para provocalo. Aliás ela soltou mais um pouco o nó do roupão, só para fazer ele babar e imaginar mais.

"Castle, o que você estava fazendo tão cedo aqui?" Ela perguntou normalmente, mas ela estava é com uma vontade enorme de rir, a cara dele de babaca com fome está ilária.

"Eu... Humm... Eu... eu... pensei... que... eu..." Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo dela que até gaguejando estava.

"Castle?" Perguntou sorrindo, quem diria que ela consegue fazer um escritor de best-sellers ficar sem palavras.

"Huum. Sim, certo. Bem, eu cheguei cedo porque eu ja estava pronto, e estava com muita vontade de te ver, ah e a propósito, isto é pra você." Ele a entregou o buquê de rosas.

"Hum, obrigada Rick, isso foi muito doce da sua parte. Entra." Ela andou para o lado convidando-o para entrar, ele ficou perto da bancada da cozinha. Ela foi por as rosas num vaso.

"Bem, como você percebeu, eu ainda não estou pronta, então se senta e espera, que eu ja volto, vou me arrumar." Ela disse indo em direção do seu quarto.

"Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não Castle, só sou grandinha, sei me arrumar sozinha." Ela piscou para ele. Mas antes que ela pudesse virar de novo para ir para o quarto ele falou.

"Então deixa eu ficar no seu quarto? Porfavooooooooor? Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho. Porfavor Kate!" Ela balançou a cabeça como se disse-se não. Mas ele não desistiu. "Porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor" Ele ficou de joelhos na frente dela. "Porfavor, porfavor, porfavooooooor Kateeeeeee."

Ela ficou completamente sem paciência e decidiu que seria mais facil se ela deixa-se.

"Tudo bem! Mas sem bisbilhotar, você vai sentar na cama e ficar quieto!"

Ele se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha dela, na hora ela se assustou, mas depois gostou. "Obrigado Beckett." Ela só revirou os olhos e entrou no quarto.

"Olha, eu vou fazer o meu cabelo e a minha maquiagem, então senta, cala a boca e não me incomoda." E foi para o banheiro, mas deixou a porta aberta.

"Tudo bem" Ele sorriu.

Kate começou a secar e pentear o cabelo, e Castle ficou parado olhando para ela intrigado com a sua beleza, Kate percebeu o olhar penetrante nela, mas nem ligou ela gostava quando ele ficava olhando para ela. Com o cabelo totalmente seco, ela começou a fazer alguns cachos. Castle nessa hora começou a olhar ao redor do quarto. Era um quarto neutro, bonito, natural e bem feminino. Ele viu dois papeis e um envelope em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Não iria fazer mal se ele visse não é? Ele olhou, e depois percbeu o que era, eram dois convites para um reecontro colegial. _"Então essa é a festa em que nós vamos não é Kate?" _ E ao lado do convite ele viu uma foto, ele reconhecia algumas pessoas, Lanie, Maddie, e uma menina que ele reconhecia de algums lugar, será essa a Kate? Mas porque essa menina está com o braço cortado?

Ele se virou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ele percebeu que o cabelo dela ja estava pronto, e agora ela estava passando a maquiagem. Sendo mais específico, ela estava passando a base.

"Kate o que é isso? É para essa festa em que nós vamos?" Ele estava com os convites e a foto na mão. Quando ela percebeu o que ele estava perguntando. Ele arregalou os olhos, e o olhou, e as lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos, ela não sabia o que dizer a ele.

* * *

**Reviews porfavor?**


	6. Explicando

"Rick, eu..." Ela parou de fazer tudo o que estava fazendo a saiu do banheiro parando na frente dele.

"Me responde Beckett! É para essa festa em que vamos?"Ele perguntou frustado.

"Sim, é essa." Ela respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

"Porque você não me disse?"

Quando ela olhou para cima de novo, ele percebeu que havia algo mais nessa história, algo mais que a estava fazendo chorar agora.

"Kate? Porque você está chorando? Porque você não queria me dizer a que festa estavamos indo?"

"Vamos nos sentar e eu te conto tudo o que você quiser tudo bem?" Ela perguntou chorando.

"Claro, claro." Ele não estava mais irritado com ela por ter mentido para ele. Agora ele estava é preocupado com ela, e porque ela estava chorando.

Eles se sentaram na cama, eles ficaram de frente um para o outro.

"Então... O que você quer saber?" Ela ainda estava chorando, e cada vez mais piorava a situação dela.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu quero saber porque você está chorando."

"Se eu te contar porque eu estou chorando vai te explicar tudo, e até o motivo deu não te contar antes para onde estamos indo. E também vai te explicar essa foto na sua mão."

"Então conte, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui para você para o que der e vier."

"Tudo bem então... É vou começar desde o ínicio. Desde a minha infância pode ser?"

"Sim, tudo bem." Ele respondeu segurando as mãos dela.

"Bem, Lanie e Maddie são as únicas que sabem sobre isso, e agora vai ser você então eu espero que você não conte e ninguém sobre isso, ou que acabe com a nossa amizade por causa do meu passado. Rick você é o meu melhor amigo, você é a unica pessoa que está sempre ao meu lado, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, até nos momentos da morte, e eu te agradeço muito por isso."

"Eu prometo, que não vou contar para ninguém, e eu SEMPRE vou estar ao seu lado. Nós somos parceiros não somos?"

"É... somos." Ela disse olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo.

Rick se sentou na cabeceira da cama, se encostou, e puxou Kate para o seu lado, mas surpreendentemente ela se sentou em seu colo, ele nem se incomodou, pos as mãos em volta da cintura dela, e ficou lá. Ela começou a brincar com a gola da camisa dele.

"Ok... então eu vou começar. Até os meus 18 anos, eu era um menina nerd, que adorava ler, adorava aqueles progamas de super heróis, eu era calma, adorava ficar no meu canto,e també, não era uma menina de falar muito. Eu tinha poucos amigos, na verdade meus únicos amigos era Lanie e Maddie e um menino, que eu não lembro o nome, sempre falava comigo na hora do recreio da escola, e que sempre me ajudava quando algum implicante vinha me pertubar. Esses meninos idiotas, sempre me irritavam, xingavam e ou implicavam por causa que eu era uma menina de 17, 18 anos que nunca tinha beijado ninguém, ou que tinha perdido a virgindade, nas festas da escola eu nunca ia, por que sempre me zoavam, eu só fui em uma, e essa festa foi o motivo deu não ir nas outras, nessa festa tinha uma fonte de chocolate, e teve uma hora em que ligaram a velocidade da fonte, fazendo com que todo chocolate viesse parar em mim ou no vestido. Na hora do recreio do colégio, Lanie e Maddie as vezes ficavam comigo, mas às vezes ficavam na lanchonete ou se divertindo, mas eu sempre ficava no banquinho na parte de trás do colégio, que era a parte mais isolada. Mas as vezes aqueles meninos bobos iriam lá para me zoar, ou às vezes viam a Camille, Rebecca e a Carolina para me zoar também, essas três meninas eram insuportáveis, elas sempre achavam um jeito de me fazer chorar. E teve um dia em que elas três e esse meninos, acho que se chamavam Diego, Pedro e William, foram reunidos falar comigo, e nesse dia eu estava sozinha naquele banco, lendo um livro novo que a minha mãe tinha me dado, isso foi dois meses antes da morte dela" Kate ainda estava chorando, mas desta vez lembrando da morte de sua mãe chorou mais ainda, Rick pegou a cabeça dela, e abaixou para o seu peito, como se fosse uma forma protetora, ela escondeu o rosto lá e ficou chorando. Rick fazia carinho em seu cabelo e beijava o topo de sua cabeça o tempo todo dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem, que estava tudo bem ela chorar, que Johanna onde quer que ela tivesse, ela ainda estaria ao lado dela. Minutos se passaram, até que ela levantou a cabeça e voltou a história. "como eu tava falando; aquele livro que eu estava lendo, eu estava amando demais, e estava tendo o maior carinho porque foi a minha mãe que tinha me dado. Ai todos eles começaram a me zoar, a me cutucar, até que teve um hora em que um desses meninos pegou meu livro, o rasgou ao meio e jogou na lama pisoteando, e sairam rindo da minha cara enquanto eu chorava, foi nesse dia em que eu conheci aquele menino. Ele era um fofo, me ajudou, pegou o livro o lavou e tudo. Ele perguntou o meu nome e eu falei, ele falou o dele também mas eu não lembro, ele me disse que a família dele tinha dinheiro, e que ele compraria o mesmo livro para mim e ainda autografado pelo autor. E foi o que aconteceu no dia seguinte ele apareceu com o livro para mim, eu nem sabia como agradecer ele, fiquei super feliz." Kate dizendo isso estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto, Rick estava reconhecendo essa história, mas não sabia de onde, mas ele iria descobrir.

"Dois meses depois, minha mãe morreu. E eu virei completamente de personalidade, meu pai esqueceu de mim, esqueceu da vida, só queria saber de beber." Ela voltou a chorar, e Rick ficou passando as mãos nas costas dela para conforto. "Eu virei selvagem, só fazia besteiras, minhas notas eram tudo **F**, eu fiz tatuagens sem meu pai saber, comprei uma Harley Davidson, usava roupas completamentes diferentes das que eu usava, meus shorts eram quase do tamanho de uma calcinha, comecei a usar saltos, jaquetas de couro, minha blusas ficaram mais apertadas, e as vezes mais curtas, eu também usava sutiãs de bojo maiores para parecer que meus seios eram grandes, porque os meus eram e ainda são pequenos." Rick não podia acreditar que ela estava se abrindo tanto para ele assim.

"Não Kate, você, seu corpo, seus seios são perfeitos do jeito que são. Tudo em você é perfetito Kate. Nunca mude, continue assim, porque assim está perfeito."

Ela corou "Obrigada Rick" e deu um selinho nele. Ai meu deus, ela não podia acreditar que ela fez isso. Será que ela realmente fez isso, os olhos dos dois se arregalaram espantados com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Será que isso realmente aconteceu?

"Oh Meu Deus Castle, me desculpe, eu não devia ter feito isso, me desculpe, foi um erro, um grande erro." Ela tentou sair do colo dele, mas ele não permitiu, a puxou mais perto dele e a abraçou novamente mantando-a ali.

"Está tudo bem Kate. Não tem problema, continua a história." Ele sorriu para ela.

Ela sorriu de volta e voltou a contar a história. "Então, meu visual mudou completamente, e meu modo de agir também, virei assanhada, provocava todos os meninos, mas não ficava com nenhum deles. E essa foto na sua mão, essa menina cortada era eu. E sim Rick, eu me mutilava quando era mais jovem, ainda tenho algumas cicatrizes, mas são muito fracas." E assim ela puxou a manga do roupão para que ele visse as cicatrizes, eram bem fracas para falar a verdade, mas dava para ver mesmo assim. Os olhos de Castle ficaram cheios de lágrimas, e algumas escaparam, Kate viu e as limpou com o dedo.

"Oh Kate... Eu... Eu não sabia sobre isso, me desculpa... Só me desculpa, por tudo, por tudo que eu fiz de errado a você. Me desculpa eu não sabia sobre isso. Meu Deus Kate, me desculpa." Ela estava chorando junto com ela agora.

"Não precisa se preocupar Rick, tudo passou, e agora está melhor."Ela sorriu para ele em meio às lagrimas e fez o que o seu coração mandou. O beijou com toda paixão que tinha. Aqueles quatro anos de tensão sexual foram embora, tudo sumiu, agora eram só eles dois. O beijo durou o máximo que pode até que eles se separaram para o ar. Eles sorriram, encostaram a testa um no outro, e ela continuou a falar.

"Como eu estava dizendo, todos aqueles meninos eu nunca fiquei, eu só fui perder a minha virgindade no último ano do colégio, com aquele menino fofo,ele tinha ido embora do colégio naquele ano da morte da minha mãe, e depois eu soube que ele tinha voltado no ano de formatura para o colégio, aquela noite fui mágica. Mas no dia seguinte eu sabia que ele iria embora para morar em outra cidade com a sua mãe, e eu deixei a minha presilha de flor, que eu usei na formatura, de lembrança para ele. Mas eu nem me lembro do nome dele, e acho que ele nem lembra de mim, ele nem deve ter guardado a flor. E por toda a minha história foi por isso que eu te chamei para ir ao reecontro comigo, porque eu estava com medo de ir sozinha. E eu não te falei que era um reecontro, pois eu ouvi você falando com a sua mãe sobre um e que era bobo e que você não iria, e eu precisava que você fosse comigo, me desculpa por isso. Enfim, agora que tudo passou, eu acho que vou me arrumar." Quando ela ia sair do colo dele, Rick o parou.

"Kate espera." Ele com certeza lembrou do que ele queria lembrar, com certeza ela era quem ele imaginava.

"O que foi?"

"Em que ano você se formou?"

"1997, por que?"

O mesmo ano que ele, ele decidiu outra pergunta. "Em que colégio você estudava?"

"East Side Community High School. Por que Castle?" Ela perguntou ja pertubada com essas perguntas dele.

A mesma escola que ele. "No dia da formatura, que roupa você usava?"

"Um vestido comprido vermelho, com salto preto e cabelo preso para cima. POR QUE RICK?"

_"Damn, ela era a menina." _Ele pensou.

"Ja te falo, vai se arrumar, eu preciso que você veja uma coisa." Ele disse ja levando ela ao banheiro. Ela começou a se maquiar, primeiro limpando o borrão do choro, e Rick foi ver se estava tudo bem com a aparência .

Ele sentou na cama ja impaciente com a demora dela. _"Por que as mulheres demoram tanto para se arrumar?" _Ele pensou

Ele viu ela saindo do banheiro ja maquiada e ficou de frente para o armário, ou seja de costas para ele, pois ele estava sentando na beirada da cama. Ele viu ela tirando algo da gaveta, provavelmente lingerie, não, definitivamente lingerie. Ele se espantou.

"Você estava sem nada por baixo esse tempo todo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, por que? Algum problema com isso Ricky?" Ela perguntou sorrindo de uma forma sexy para ele.

"Huuum... não, nenhum problema. Continue assim... agora se arrume."

Ele viu ela colocando a calcinha por debaixo do roupão, e depois retirando o roupão. _"Ela vai trocar de roupa na minha frente? Obrigada Deus, muito obrigada por realizar meu sonho!" _Pensou levantando os ponhos para o ar. Kate percebeu, mas não disse nada, só balançou a cabeça rindo. Ela pegou um sutiã, preto rendado combinando com a calcinha e o colocou, mas não conseguia o fechar por trás. "Castle, me ajuda? Fecha aqui para mim?" Quando ele percebeu do que ela estava falando ele quase berrou de alegria. "Claro." Respondeu fechando já, ela pegou o vestido do armário e o vestiu. Ele ficou encantado, ela estava linda, aquele vestido acentuou bastante suas curvas.

"Castle, fecha a boca, eu não quero que você molhe seus smocking." Ele riu dele, e foi por os saltos.

Pronta, pegou sua bolsa, seu celular, sua arma e seu distintivo, no caso de acontecer algo, e claro os convites da festa.

"Vamos." Ela disse.

"Sim, claro. Mas primeiro vamos passar na minha casa. Quero te mostrar algo." Ele respondeu a ela já no elevador.

"Castle se fomos a sua casa, fomos chegar atrasado ao reecontro." Ela retrucou.

"Não tem problema." Ele respondeu saindo do elevador.

"Arrrgggg." Ela revirou os olhos e entrou no carro com ele. Especificamente sua Ferrari.


	7. Wooow

**Awnnn amores fiquei super feliz, agora soube que tem gente lendo, então não irei parar! Obrigada mesmo, ah e se alguém estiver a fim eu tenho outra fic nesse site é a "Férias no Caribe", leiam porfavor, ela vai ter acontecimentos ao longo do tempo na fic, porfavor experimentem 3 obrigada! E aproveitem o capítulo, deram sorte que postei 2 capítulos hoje!**

**Disclaimer: Castle não é meu :(**

* * *

"Castle me explica por que estamos indo para a sua casa?"

"Eu já disse, quero te mostrar algo!"

"Tá, disso eu entendi, o que eu quero saber o que é esse algo, e o por que você não pode me mostrar depois da festa." Kate já estava ficando impaciente.

"Porque não, tem que ser agora, e eu NÃO vou te dizer o que é."

"Aff, tudo bem."

E continuaram o caminho para o loft.

Quando eles entraram pelo apartamento, Castle a puxou correndo em direção para o quarto dele.

_"O que isso deve ser para ele está tão animado assim?" _Ela si mesma perguntou.

"Vem, vem, vem, vem, vem, vem" Castle disse.

"Calma Castle, eu estou de salto!" Ela berrou de volta.

Eles entraram dentro do closet dele, Castle pegou uma escada, e subiu até tirar uma caixinha bem pequena do alto do armário, essa caixa era do tamanho de uma caixa de anel, com um laço vermelho em volta, ele a estava guardando com muito carinho.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou

"Kate sente-se" Disse apontando em direção a cama.

Ela fez o que ele disse, se sentou na beirada da cama, e ele se sentou ao lado dela.

"Olha, ninguém sabe dessa história somente minha mãe, e ela não sabe tudo. Quando eu estava no colegial todo dia na hora do recreio observava uma menina, eu achava ela encantadora, linda, charmosa, mas eu e o que me parecia ela éramos tímidos, então quase nunca nós falávamos. No ano seguinte eu saí da escola, e achei que ela iria esquecer de mim, mas no ano de formatura, eu voltei, e o que me pareceu, ela não tinha se esquecido de mim, depois da formatura nós fizemos amor, foi a coisa mais mágica da minha vida, mas no dia seguinte ela já tinha ido embora, mas me deixou um presente." Ele abriu a caixa. A cara de choque de Kate não tinha como não ser notada, ela pôs a mão na boca, e seus olhos de encheram de lágrimas.

"Kate, por acaso isso lhe pertence?" Ele perguntou, segurando a presilha de flor na frente dela.

"Co- como? Rick... Como?" Ela estava em meio às lágrimas.

"Você era a menina?" "Você era o menino?" Eles perguntaram em uníssono.

"Eu acho que sim." Eles responderam em uníssono de novo.

Eles sorriram com as lágrimas já escorrendo pelo rosto e se abraçaram o mais forte que podiam.

"Era você... esse tempo todo..." Ela disse passando o polegar na bochecha dele.

"Sim, era eu!" Ele riu "Eu passei todos os anos procurando por essa menina, e eu não acredito que era você, eu te encontrei" Ele riu de novo.

Kate ficou o olhando nos olhos, depois para os lábios dele, e depois para os olhos de novo, e em uma fração de segundos, eles se conectaram, virando um só, aquele beijo não era só um beijo, era O beijo, o beijo que talvez mude a vida toda deles a partir de agora. Quando se separam, Kate se levantou, segurando a mão dele junto, e com a outra pegou a presilha que ele ainda estava segurando, e pôs dentro do sutiã sorrindo maliciosamente, deixando Rick de boca aberta. E ela foi ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem borrada.

Ao voltar Castle ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar com a boca ainda aberta.

"Cuidado Rick, pode entrar moscas." E assim ele fechou.

"Está pronta?" Ela o perguntou.

"Sim."

Quando iam sair do loft, Beckett para na porta e vira para ele, ela queria perguntar, mas não sabia como.

"Tudo bem Kate?"

"Huum sim!" "É que... então... nós... sabe, a partir de agora... nós..." Ela não sabia como perguntar, ela nunca se abriu assim para um cara antes, nem para Josh, Demming, nem mesmo o Will.

"Você quer saber se a partir de agora nós estamos juntos, como namorados, é isso?" Ele perguntou a olhando nos olhos.

"Bem... é." Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, não conseguindo o olhar nos olhos.

"Depende de você Kate, se você quiser, e/ou estiver pronta então sim, mas se você não quiser e/ou não estiver pronta, tudo bem, eu aceito, vou continuar **_te esperando_**..." Ele respondeu com a maior sinceridade do mundo.

Demorou alguns minutos enquanto Kate pensava mas finalmente ela se resolveu.

"Eu estou pronta e eu quero." Ela respondeu baixinho olhando para baixo, mas depois o olhando nos olhos.

Ele sorriu, e ela sorriu de volta. Castle segurou o queixo dela a dando um selinho.

"Então sim Kate, nós estamos juntos agora!" Ele sorriu.

Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou, com o beijo mais carinhoso que alguém pode dar. Ela pegou na mão dele, e ele apertou a dando apoio.

"Vamos?" Ela perguntou.

"Vamos!" Ele respondeu.

* * *

**Para quem deve estar se perguntando, eu coloquei o "Te esperando" em negrito e em itálico, porque é uma música do meu ídolo, e achei que combinava bastante com a história deles! Escutem e depois me digam o que vocês acham :) Reviews make me happy! Please?**


	8. O reencontro-parte I

**AWNNN AMORES, FIQUEI SUPER FELIZ COM AS REVIEWS! Comentem mais please, aqui está mais um cpítulo para vocês! Obrigada!**

**Disclaimer: Castle não é meu :(**

* * *

"Castle posso só te pedir algo?" Ela perguntou já no carro a caminho da festa.

"Hum?"

"Porfavor, só não piora as coisas que ja estão ruim na minha relação com aquelas garotas, porfavor, fica do meu lado sempre e não faz nenhuma besteira tudo bem?" Ela perguntou tirando o olho da rua rapidamente, e depois voltando a dirigir, pois como sempre, **ela tem que dirigir.**

"Tudo bem, eu prometo, não vou fazer nada de errado." Ele disse dando um aperto na mão dela.

"Obrigada." Ela apertou de volta.

Depois de estacionarem, darem os nomes na lista de convidados, eles entraram, Maddison e Lanie não estavam lá, mas com certeza Camille, Rebecca e Carolina estavam lá, elas não mudaram nadinha, como sempre eram as mais peruas da festa, e para piorar a situação de Kate, elas ja tinha percebido a entrada de Kate, mas não tinham percebido Rick, que tinha ido pegar ponche para os dois. Kate olhou para o outro lado, e logo viu, acima do palco, eles, que a atormentara todos os anos de colegial, Diego, Pedro e William. Kate não podia acreditar, porque logo eles tinham que estar na festa, e os outros legais não estavam. Pelo menos Rick estava lá com ela para a proteger.

Beckett foi andando na direção de Castle quando as insusportaveis entraram no caminho dela.

"Ora, ora, ora, olha só quem está aqui, Katherine Beckett, ou melhor, Katherine livro Beckett." Rebecca disse, como sempre, ainda e lider do grupinho, e sim, esses era um dos nomes que a chamavam, só por causa que ela adorava livros; _aff, meninas idiotas; _ela pensou.

"Olá Rebecca" Beckett disse com voz de sarcasmo "Camille, Carolina." Ela as olhou com um olhar mortal.

"O que você anda fazendo por aqui Katherine?" Rebecca a perguntou.

"Estou no reencontro, não é obvio?!"

"Ihhh, acho que alguém está meio revoltada." Rebecca disse para as outras duas meninas fazendo-as rirem.

"Está de TPM querida?" Camille perguntou rindo. Fazendo Rebecca e Carolina rirem mais alto.

"Onde está o Rick numa hora dessas?" Ela pensou olhando para os lados procurando por ele, mas ele não estava a vista dela.

"Procurando alguém amorzinho? Oh não, espere, você está sozinha, como sempre..." Carolina zombou.

Beckett ja estava fervendo de raiva dessas bestas, se isso fosse um desenho animado ela já estaria vermelha e estaria saindo fumaças pelo ouvido dela.

"Me desculpe _querida" _Kate zombou de volta "mas não, eu não estou sozinha, eu estou namorando na verdade.

"Ha Ha Ha, namorando, gostei dessa Katherine, conta outra." Rebecca a retrucou.

"É serio, eu estou namorando!" Ela ja estava com vontade de dar um soco na cara de cada uma.

"Hahahah tudo bem então, ah pera eu já sei quem é seu namorado. É o Brad Pitt, não pera ja sei é o Robert Downey Jr, Ha Ha Ha, porque amorzinho reais, não existem, só se for famoso imaginário." Rebecca zoou dela.

_"Ahhhh mas se você soubesse quem é meu namorado, você ia tomar na cara sua filha-da-puta." _Kate pensou.

Quando Rebecca ia falar mais Carolina a interrompeu:

"Ai Meu Deus, Becca!"

"O que é Carolina?"

"Olha! Richard Castle está aqui, e ele está vindo na nossa direção, ai meu Deus, bem que disseram que ele é mais lindo pessoalmente."

Camille e Rebecca viraram imediatamente, espantadas olhando para Castle, pareciam que elas ia desmaiar.

_"Ahh mas eu vou rir muito agora." _Kate teve que por a mão na boca para não rir alto.

"Aiiii, ele ta sorrindo pra gente, ai Camis me segura, acho que vou desmaiar..." Rebecca fingiu, e fingiu muito ruim mesmo.

_"Ohh se elas soubessem que ele tava sorrindo para mim..." _Kate pensou.

"Olá meninas, tudo bom?" Rick como sempre chegando, e sendo simpático. Elas ficaram vermelhas e deram aquela risadinha fala mas nenhum som saia da boca delas, Castle a olhou estranho, mas nem ligou ele não estava ali para elas mesmo.

"Aqui Kate, seu ponche" Ele entregou, deu um beijo na bochecha dela, e envolveu o braço na cintura de Beckett. "Desculpa a demora, tive que ir ao toilet, estava muito apertado." Ela sorriu um resposta para ele como se fosse um _"tudo bem" _.

Rebecca, Camille e Carolina arregalaram os olhos quando perceberam a intimidade do escritor rico, lindo e famoso com a menina que elas estavam zoando a poucos minutos atrás, elas não sabiam o que dizer. Kate para provocar mais ainda elas disse:

"Rick estas são Rebecca, Caroline, e Camille, aquelas que eu te falei" ela olhou bem nos olhos dele, para que ele o compreendesse, e bem, parece que o recado foi concebido, porque ele levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou de volta para elas. "Meninas esse é o Rick, ou como vocês o chamaram a um minuto atrás, Richard Castle, meu namorado." Kate disse com um tom de zoação.

Elas deram aquele sorrisinho forçado, riram baixinho, _(pois estavam com vergonha?) _e acenaram. Mas só quando elas compreenderam o que Beckett disse, foi quando elas arregalaram os olhos de susto.

"Espere, o que você disse? Namo-namorado? Ele é seu n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o ?" Rebecca perguntou espantada.

Mas quando Kate ia responder, Rick respondeu por ela.

"Sim, algum problema com isso?" E ele a puxou mais apertado contra o corpo dele.

"Não, não, nenhum, é só que..." Rebecca não sabia o que dizer, Camille e Carolina nem pareciam que estavam mais lá, pois ja estavam tão vermelhas e não diziam uma palavra.

"É só que o quê?" Rick perguntou, ele ja não gostava dessas garotas, e agora a situação dele com elas estava piorando. Beckett estava se divertindo completamente vendo aquelas piruas com vergonha e sendo intimidadas pelo seu próprio namorado.

Rebecca assim decidiu dizer. "Como é que você conseque namorar uma coisa dessas? Olha só pra ela, ela é... ela é..." Rebecca não sabia o que falar.

"Bem, eu acho que você não encontrou nenhum defeito em Kate, e você está certa, olhando assim ela é perfeita, ela é linda, carinhosa, simpática, amigável, sexy, enfim ela é **extraordinária**, e sim cada um tem seus altos e baixos, Kate tem os seus também, mas ela é a melhor namorada que um homem pode querer, e eu a amo, amo demais, e quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela, e faze-la feliz, do que ao contrário de vocês três, e aqueles garotos também, que a infernizaram durante toda a adolescencia dela, e quero que vocês saibam que eu não gostei nem um pouquinho disso. E agora com licença que eu não vim aqui para me aborrecer, vim aqui para ficar com a minha namorada, então boa festas para vocês e adeus." Rick saiu andando bravo, puxando Beckett, como alguém ousa falar assim da sua Kate, da sua pequena Katie? E pior na frente dele?

Rebecca, Camille, Carolina e até mesmo Beckett estavam chocadas com a explosão de Rick, mas por dentro Beckett estava caindo na gargalhada. Ela saiu com Rick, deixando o trio lá, paradas, atordoadas. Ninguém nunca tinha falado assim com elas na vida, Nunca!

Perto da mesa de ponche, Kate se enfiou entre os braços de castle e disse:

"Obrigada Rick, obrigada mesmo." E o beijou, e foi um daqueles beijos quentes. Quando se separam encostaram a testa uma na outra, e ela tomou coragem e disse. "Eu também te amo, demais."

[...]

"Becca, e agora? A gente vai deixar isso passar?" Camille a perguntou.

"Ahaha, irmãzinha, mas é claro que não, ninguém grita com a gente e sai livre assim, Kate Beckett vai pagar, e vai pagar feio hoje." Rebecca disse olhando de cara feia para o casal se beijando.

* * *

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR? Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!**


	9. O reencontro- parte II

**Mais um capítulo para vocês 3 obrigada pelos reviews, estou ficando muito feliz :) Mas hoje tivemos a pior notícia do mundo #RIPCoryMonteith :( . Espero que minha fic tente alegrar um pouco vocês ****  
**

**Disclaimer: Não possuo Castle.**

* * *

"O que você tá pensando em fazer então Becca?" Camille perguntou curiosa.

"Espera e veja mana, espere e veja."

Castle e Beckett estavam abraçados, desfrutando da compania um do outro.

_"Até que essa festa não está tão ruim." _Kate pensou. _"Até agora." _

Castle estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu o telefone dele tocar.

"Rick" Beckett o chamou. Só que ele não respondeu.

"Rick?" Sem resposta novamente.

"Castle?"

"Huum?" Ele respondeu perdido.

"Seu telefone está tocando." Ela disse olhando para ele.

"Eu sei." Ele simplesmente sorri.

"Pode ser importante."

"Eu sei."

As vezes ela tem vontade de socar ele.

"E você não vai atender?"

"Não." Ele sorri, nossa, como ele ama implicar com ela.

"Não, você vai, sim." Ela põe a mão no bolso dele, e puxa o celular. "E olha, é a Alexis!"

"Lex?" Agora ele parece uma criança de 9 anos numa corrida de açúcar, _ele é realmente um bom pai_, Beckett pensa.

"Sim" Ela entrega o telefone a ele. "Agora vai lá, atenda o celular."

"Obrigada Kate, com licença." E ele saiu, mas não antes de dar um beijinho a ela.

[...]

Nem 1 minutos depois que Castle saiu, Kate vê eles, o três moleques infernantes da sua vida, Diego, Pedro e William, vindo na direção dela.

"Arrg ninguém merece." Ela resmungou para sí mesma.

Beckett virou de frente para a mesa, fingindo não ver eles, mas por impressão, ela acha que eles não reconheceram ela. Ao se virar, e fingir pegar algo na mesa ela sente alguém encochando ela, e não era só alguém, era ele, Pedro, e William e Diego ao lado dela.

"Uii." Ela soltou um gritinho, e se virou ficando de frente com Pedro.

"Oi, tudo bom? Qual seu nome princesa?" Pedro perguntou com a mão na cintura dela, Beckett ja estava tendo empurrar eles para um distância razoável.

"Kate."

"Huuum Kate, eu gosto desse nome, você é estudava nessa Kate? Por que, eu não me lembro de você." William disse se intrometendo.

"Sim, sim eu ja estudava." Kate disse ja andando para o lado, mas os garotos do mesmo jeito as seguiam.

"Gente, tenham mais delicadeza com essa princesa, ela é tímida." Diego disse passando a mão na bochecha de Beckett.

Ela já estava com vontade de berrar, que raiva aqueles moleques não a deixavam em paz e Rick não voltada, quantos minutos já se passaram desde que ele saiu? Uns dois ou três ela pensou.

"Em Kate, porque eu não me lembro de você? Qual seu sobrenome?" William perguntou.

[...]

"Becca, eu não quero te irritar mais, mas olha quem está ali com a Katherine.

"Quem?" Becca perguntou virando para olhar.

"Ai não, o meu Pedro não, isso não, agora sim ela vai pagar."

"E o meu Dieguinho também, que vaca aquela Katherine." Camille respondeu. Seguido de Carolina que estava xingando profundamente Kate por estar com William ao seu lado.

[...]

"Beckett, Kate Beckett." Kate respondeu. E exatamente nessa hora que Rick apareceu do outro lado do salão, e vendo sua namorada, com três garotos em volta dela. Ahhh agora despertou a raiva e o ciúmes dentro dele.

[...]

"Whooa, Whooa, Beckett? Katherine livro Beckett?"

"Aii parem de me chamarem assim! Que saco!" Agora sim Beckett se irritou.

"Como você pode ser ela? Mas ela era tão-tão- tão... e e agora você está tão gostosa, e-e sexy e linda. Como?"

"Eu mudei meu querido, agora eu não sou mais aquela Kate Beckett, agora eu sou Kate Beckett, detetive de homicídios da NYPD, namorado de Ric-..."

"BECKETT, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?" Rick perguntou chegando na frente dela e a interrompendo. E em seguida o trio não-maravilha.

"Pedro, o que você está fazendo com essa garota?" "William saia de perto dela já!" "Diego, seu vagabundo, fique longe dela agora!" Rebecca, Camille e Carolina disseram em uníssono.

_"E agora o que eu faço?" _Beckett pensou.

* * *

**REVIEWS POR FAVOOOR? REVIEWS ME FAZEM MAIS FELIZ E O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SAI MAIS RÁPIDO :)**


	10. O reencontro- parte III

**OI AMOOOORES, DESCULPA A DEMORA VIU? TO ESTUDANDO E TALS, EU SEI RECUPERAÇÃO SUCKS, MAS ANYWAY, AQUI TA MAIS UM CAPÍTULO! ESPERO QUE APROVEITEM! 60 DIAS PARA CASTLE SEASON 6 YAAAAAY!**

* * *

"Rick, eu.. eu... não é nada que você está pensando, eu juro!" Beckett tentou se desculpar.

"Ah é? Então é o quê Beckett?" Ele a perguntou irritado.

Beckett olhou para o lado e viu as meninas discutindo com os garotos, ela só ouvia '_seu vagabundo, o que você pensa que está fazendo com ela?' _ , '_você está me traindo?', 'seu escroto', 'tire suas mãos de mim'. _As garotas tavam berrando.

Beckett olhou de volta e que Castle estava realmente com raiva, ele estava com as sombrancelhas franzidas, os lábios cerrados, e de braço cruzado esperando uma resposta dela. Beckett pegou a mão dele e o puxou para longe da confusão.

"Rick, olha me escuta, isso não é nada do que você está pensando." Ela o olhou bem nos olhos, mesmo brigados, Castle vê a sinceridade nos olhos dela.

"Então é o que Kate? Estou esperando uma resposta."

"Olha, eu estava la esperando você voltar da sua chamada com a Alexis, só que em menos de 5 minutos que você saiu, aqueles meninos vieram para cima de mim, eles não tinham me reconhecido, meu eu os tinham, aqueles são o William, Diego e Pedro que eu o contei. Eles começaram a vir para cima de mim, e passar mão no meu corpo, eu não vou mentir isso pra você, mas eu juro que eu tentei sair. Eles começaram a flertar comigo, e eu cada vez mais estava andando para o lado para sair de perto deles, que foi ai quando você apareceu e viu eles em cima de mim. Eu juro pra você, que não aconteceu nada, eu sou sua Rick, e você é meu... eu nunca iria te trair, eu.. eu..." _vamos lá Kate, é a sua chance, chega de se esconder, não precisa ter medo, diga a ele como você se sente._ "Eu... eu te amo Rick. E eu nunca, nunca mesmo, iria querer outro homem que não seja você. Eu te amo." Ela o olhou bem profundo nos olhos dele com uma lágrima descendo pelo rosto dela. E em menos de 5 segundos os lábios dele estavam nos dela, a língua dele pedindo permissão para entrar na boca dela, e ela concediu, foi um beijo apaixonado, quente, realmente quente, para Kate, Rick e Rick Jr. né... Eles só se afastaram quando a necessidade de ar era urgente.

"Eu também te amo Kate, sempre. E quando eu digo sempre, é pra sempre mesmo." Ele disse com a testa encostada na dela. Ela sorriu o deu um selinho, e encostou a cabeça no peito dele. E ele a abraçou, apertando-a mais para perto dele "Me desculpa ter duvidado de você, eu fui um idiota, eu não devia ter ficado com tanta essa raiva, mas é que quando eu vi você, e aqueles garotos em cima de você, eu fiquei com tanto ciúmes, eu demorei 4 anos, pra ter você, e não posso te perder de novo."

Kate riu, ela riu, Castle nunca ouviu ela rir, woow, eles deram mesmo um passo grande no relação.

"Nossa, Richard Castle com ciúmes, e de mim, nossa eu devo ser muito importante né, rsrs."

Ele sorriu para ela e a deu um beijo. "Muito, muito importante."

Ela sorriu de volta.

"Agora me da licença, preciso resolver algo." Castle saiu, e foi em direção a confusão.

"Castle onde você vai?" Quando Kate percebeu o que ele ia fazer saiu correndo atrás dele. Mas não foi tão rápido o suficiente, pois ele já tinha chegado lá.

"Castle, por favor, não faça nada de errado, CASTLE!" Kate berrou quando viu Castle dando um soco no rosto de Pedro.

[...]

"Seu filho-da-puta isso é pelo o que você fez pela minha namorada no passado. E isso" Castle deu outro soco nele, e nos outros 3 garotas que estava indo para cima dele naquele momento "é por dar em cima dela agora, vocês três, seus imbecis." William cheio de raiva deu um soco no estomago de Castle, enquanto as meninas puxaram os outros para longe. E claro, Castle tinha que revidar, deu um soco na cara de William.

"Castle para!" "CASTLEEEE!" Kate tava berrando mas ele não parava. Todo o salão tinha parado para ver a confusão. O nariz de William ja estava sangrando, Castle por enquanto pelo menos, só tinha um corte no rosto, que sim lógico, estava sangrando. Pedro e William ja estavam sangrando mais, e com o olho roxo.

Rebecca percebe que agora é a hora que ela podia aprontar, e bem , foi isso o que ela fez, foi até a mesa , encheu o copo de ponche, e foi na direção de Beckett. Beckett estava tentando puxar Castle longe dos garotos, até que Rebecca puxa o braço dela para que ficassem frente à frente.

"Ta vendo o que está acontecendo? Isso tudo é culpa sua, sua vadia." E assim Rebecca jogo o copo de ponche em todo o vestido de Kate, principalmente mais na região dos seios e no cabelo.

"Sua Maluca! Olha o que você fez!" Kate berrou. E bem nessa hora Rick vira e olha para sua namorada, completamente encharcada de ponche, e o cabelo todo molhado. Beckett olhou para ele cheia de lágrimas no olhos, o salão inteiro estava olhando para ela, enquanto Rebecca, Camille e Carolina estavam rindo da cara de Kate.

Beckett cheia de vergonha olhou para Castle um última vez e saiu correndo para o banheiro feminino, provavalmente chorando.

"Kate, espera!" Castle berrou mas antes de ir atrás dela, ele parou na frente de Rebecca.

"Você não vai sair fácil dessa, se prepara." A ameaçou a depois foi correndo atrás de sua namorada.

* * *

**ENTÃOOOO? GOSTARAM? REVIEWS PLEASE? REVIEWS ME INSPIRAM PARA ESCREVER O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	11. O reencontro- parte final

**MORZÕESSSS DESCULPEM A DEMORA, DESCULPEM MESMO, EU ESTOU TENDO MINHAS PROVAS DERECUPERAÇÃO, ENTÃO ESTOU ESTUDANDO BASTANTE E NÃO TENHO TIDO TEMPO PARA ESCREVER, MAS AQUI ESTÁ MAIS UN NOVO CAPÍTULO. ESSE AQUI SERÁ O ÚLTIMO/PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, TERÁ ESSE E O EPÍLOGO. **

**EH, POIS É TA CHEGANDO AO FIM ESSA FIC, MAS EU PROMETO QUE VOU TERMINAR A OUTRA, E JÁ TENHO UMA NOVA FIC QUE ESTOU MONTADANDO, E ESPERO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM. **

**Ah, porfavor, leiam a minha outra fic, prometo que ela não vai ser só fluffy, ela ainda está no comecinho, vocês nem imginam o que vai acontecer! Por favor, passem lá "Férias no Caribe" obg :)**

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Castle :(**

* * *

"Kate!" "Espera Kate!" Castle estava correndo berrando atrás de Beckett e a viu entrando dentro do toilet feminino, ele nem se importou, entrou no toilet mesmo assim.

"Kate?" Ele perguntou quando a viu de frente para o espelho com as mãos segurando a cabeça. Não precisa nem perguntar, já dava para ver que ela estava chorando.

"Kate? Amor, ta tudo bem?" Ele perguntou passando as mãos pelas costas dela.

"Você acha que está tudo bem Castle? Olha só pra mim? Eu estou um desastre, e tudo por causa daquela vagabunda. O que eu fiz para merecer tanto isso? O que Castle? Porque eu?"

Castle olhou para ela, aquela vadia realmente estragou o vestido inteirinho, o vestido inteiro estava manchado na parte da frente, e o cabelo dela estava completamente encharcado e fedendo a ponche de framboesa. Deu muita pena, e ele não sabia o que fazer.

"Calma amor, vai passar, aquela garota só tem inveja de você, é recalque dela, ela quer ser igual a você, ser linda igual a você, ter um carisma igual ao seu, ter o cabelo igual ao seu, ter um corpo igual ao seu, ela só queria ser perfeita como você é, e como ela não pode ter tudo isso, ela quer acabar com o que você tem"

Beckett olhou-o nos olhos , como esse homem pode ama-la tanto? Ela não merecia alguém assim para ela. Ele a puxou e envolveu os braços em volta dela, enquanto ela colocou o rosto escondido no peito dele.

"Obrigada." Ela disse levantando a cabeça e olhando nos olhos deles com o queixo apoiado no peito dele.

"Pelo o quê?"

"Por tudo. Por estar ao meu lado quando eu precisei e não precisei, por me amar, por me aturar, por me esperar tanto tempo e nunca desistir de mim, eu te amo Rick, obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo." Ela respondeu dando vários beijinhos ao longo do rosto dele até chegar a boca. E o mundo ao redor deles acabou, agora eram só eles dois, e a língua quente dele veio invadindo a minha boca de Beckett e ela concediu. E era tão perfeito, tão bom, um gesto tão simples e carinhoso que já mexia fortemente com o coração dos dois, eles não sabiam quanto tempo durou, até a necessidade de ar foi urgente e eles tiveram que se separar.

"Eu também te amo Kate." Ele disse a ela, que estava com as pupilas dilatadas, respirando dificilmente. _Sim, agora é a hora. Nunca deixe para depois o que pode ser feito agora, _ela pensou. E assim ela colocou as mãos no colarinho da camisa dele e o puxou de volta para a boca dela, mas agora as mãos delas estavam serpenteando para todo o corpo dele, enquanto ele ainda não estava fazendo nada, não sabia o que fazer, se tinha permissão lara tocar nela, isso era um passo muito grande na relação deles, 4 anos dessa tensão sexual, e agora eles teriam a primeira vez numa noite de banheiro? Não ela merecia algo mais, eles mereciam algo mais, algo mais carinho, perfeito.

Ele tristemente se separou dela, com as mãos na cintura dela, e ela com as mãos no Rick Jr. já animado. _Quem diria que eu podia fazer algo assim tão rápido com Richard Castle? _Ela pensou sorrindo maliciosamente para ele enquanto esfrega a mão na sua ereção só para o provocar um pouco mais. Ele já não aguentando tirou a mão dela dali e envolveu em sua cintura.

"Vamos embora daqui, vamos?" Ele perguntou.

"Por favor." O jeito que ela respondeu só faltava ela ficar de joelhos para ele. Mas não, ela tinha que o provocar e apertar a bunda dele.

Castle deu um pulinho de susto, e sussurrou:

"Mulher má" Ela somente sorriu.

Quando Castle estava abrindo a porta, Kate se lembrou e o puxou para dentro novamente.

"Castle, espera!"

"O que foi?" Ele a olhou preocupado.

"2 coisas, primeiro, eu não posso sair assim, estou completamente horrível, e segundo nós estamos no banheiro feminino."

"Ih, é mesmo. E como eu vou fazer pra sair daqui então?"

"Eu tá tenho uma ideia, mas primeiro me dá o seu terno."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu não posso sair assim toda molhada, duuh." Ela respondeu mas viu que ele não estava se mexendo.

"Anda logo Castle!"

"Certo." Ele tirou o casaco e entrou a ela que pôs por cima do vestido, e foi no espelho melhorar um pouco o cabelo que estava uma bagunça e cheirando a framboesa. Mas para Castle ela ainda estava linda, a mais linda de todas do baile, ela ainda era a princesa mais perfeita dele.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou-a quando ela se virou novamente para ele.

"Sim."

"Então o que vamos fazer?"

"Olha, eu primeiro vou sair e ficar encostada na porta, quando eu ver que não tem ninguém passando, eu vou dar 3 socos na porta e você sair daqui de dentro e vai para a direção do banheiro masculino para parecer que você saiu de lá, me entendeu?"

"Mas eu vou parecer um idiota andando para a porta e depois voltando!" Ele reclamou com ela.

"Você quer ir para o loft e ir para a cama comigo ou ficar nesse banheiro feminino imundo até a festa acabar para você sair daqui?"

"Ir para a cama contigo..." Ele sussurrou, mas para a felicidade de Kate, ela escutou e sorriu.

"Ótimo, então faz o que eu estou mandando." Castle somente gemeu de frustação em resposta.

[...]

Depois de 15 minutos Castle conseguiu sair do banheiro sem ser visto e fazer o que Kate disse.

_"Até que não foi tão mal assim." _Castle pensou, mas logo depois desistiu de ter pensado isso quando um homem que tinha acabado de sair do banheiro, piscou para Castle e fez um gesto de _me liga._ Castle saiu correndo em direção a Kate que estava encostada na parede ao lado do banheiro feminino.

"Vamos?" Ele pôs a mão nas costas dela a guiando para a sair dali.

"Sim."

Na saída do hotel Castle viu Rebecca, ele olhou para ela e fez um gesto com a mão e com o olho como se dissesse _''estou de olho em você". _E ela só fez um careta em resposta e se virou para as outras meninas.

[...]

Castle se atrapalhou na hora de abrir a porta do loft pois estava muito perdido na sensação de Kate estava se esfregando nele e no Rick Jr enquanto o beijava e chupava o pescoço dele.

"Rsrs, nervoso Ricky?" Ela perguntou com uma voz sexy.

"Ohhooohooo, você não tem ideia" Disse e apertou a bunda dela.

Ela soltou um gritinho, sorriu e se virou em direção da porta pegando as chaves da mão dele e abrindo a porta. Ela entrou, e com certeza ela tava andando e rebolando os quadris mais que o normal. Ela começou a tirar o vestido e se virou para Castle só de lingerie. "Você vem Castle?" E foi em direção do quarto dele.

"Mulher má" ele sussurrou, fechou a porta e saiu correndo já se libertando das suas calças.

[Enquanto isso no baile...]

"E os prêmios de melhor aluna e mulher mais bonita do baile vão para... Katherine Beckett!"

"Ughhhh, que ódio!" Rebecca gemeu de frustação.

"Katherine? Katherine Beckett? Você está ai?" Perguntaram em meio aos aplausos.

* * *

**ENTÃO? GOSTARAM? POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS, ME INSPIRA MAIS NA HORA DE ESCREVER :)**


	12. Epílogo

**BOM AMORES, ESSE É O FIM DESSA FIC, MAS NÃO DAS PRÓXIMAS, OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LERAM, E GOSTARAM DESSA HISTÓRIA. FICO FELIZZ SABENDO QUE AGRADEI ALGUMAS PESSOAS COM A MINHA HISTÓRIA. MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO. AH E PORFAVOR, LEIAM A OUTRA FIC "FÉRIAS NO CARIBE" EU PROMETO QUE ELA É LEGAL E NÃO VAI SER TODA FLUFFY COMO ESTÁ AGORA, PROMETO" OBRIGADA E BJUXX 3**

* * *

Epilogo:

"Bom dia rapazes." "Manhã caras." Castle e Beckett disseram em uníssono ao entrar na delEgacia.

"Bom dia chefe." "E ai Bro." Ryan e Espo responderam.

"Então algum corpo? Beckett perguntou a Espo.

"Naaah, só papelada mesmo."

"Huum, então tá, já volto, vou falar com Lanie."

"Eu vou junto." Castle respondeu mas de repente parou quando sentiu a mão dela empurrando o peito dele.

"Não, você não vai. Eu vou sozinha." Ela respondeu apontando o dedo na cara dele.

"Mas..."

"Não."

"Mas Ka..."

"Não."

"Kate..."

"Eu já disse que não Castle!"

"Ok..." Ele se virou e se sentou na mesa com Ryan e Espo.

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu e quando os meninos não estavam olhando, ela deu um piscadinha para Castle o fazendo sorrir.

"Caras" "Castle" os três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Fala você primeiro." os três disseram ao mesmo tempo de novo.

"Não você" "Não vocês" "Não você bro." "Fala Castle." "Fala logo gente." Disseram ao mesmo tempo novamente.

"Okokok, eu falo primeiro!" Castle disse. "Eu preciso que vocês me façam um grande favor."

"Não sei Castle, acho que vai custar muito caro." Espo disse.

"É mesmo, Ferrari, por 2 semanas cada."

"Gente, gente, gente, vocês ainda não entederam, é sobre a Kate." Quando Castle disse o nome dela, os olhos deles se arregalaram e largaram tudo o que estavam fazendo para ouvir.

"Somos todos ouvidos seu bro."

"É, fazemos tudo pelo nossa irmã."

"Ótimo, então tem umas meninas que só querem acabar com a vida da Kate, e meio que faziam um ''bullying" com a nossa Kate quando ela era mais jovem, então eu quero que vocês vão lá na casa delas e a façam sofrer como Beckett sofreu, mas não fisicamente. Vocês vão saber o que fazer na hora."

"É pra já cara, só me fala o nome delas que a gente já vai."

"Rebbeca Dawnton, Camille Zeitune e Carolina Miller. Tem uns meninos mas acho que eles ja tiveram a vingança deles."

"Ryan." Espo disse.

"Ok, já peguei o endereço delas, parece que elas moram juntas." Ryan disse.

"Huh encalhadas." Espo disse rindo.

"Haha muito isso" Castle comentou de volta.

"Nós já voltamos Castle, sabemos já o que fazer."

"Ok... MAS EI EI EI ESPERA O QUE VOCÊS QUERIAM ME DIZER MESMO?" Castle perguntou berrando ja que eles ja estavam entrando no elevador.

"Nada deixa para lá!" Ryan respondeu de volta.

"É, não era nada demais!" Espo completou. Quando as portas se fecharam os dois de olharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

"Definitivamente eles estão juntos."

* * *

[Enquanto isso no necrotério...]

"Menina! Eu ainda não acreditei que o Castle te defendeu assim! Woooow, choquei amiga!" Lanie estava quase chamando os mortos de volta a vida de tanto que ela estava berrando.

"Haha ele foi um fofo mesmo comigo, mas também não ficamos quase muito tempo lá."

"Tá mas enfim, eu não quero saber sobre aquelas vagaundas. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo entre você e o menino-escritor hein?" Lanie disse na frente de Beckett como se ela não pudesse sair já que ela estava sentada na mesa de autópsia.

"Ahhh Lanie, nada demais sabe, deixa pra lá, vamos voltar a aquele assunto mesmo."

"Nah-na, eu quero saber, e quero saber agora, e eu sei que você está escondendo algo de mim."

"Lanie"

"Nem vem com esse _Lanieeeee _porque dessa vez não vai adiantar, anda logo, desembucha girlfriend!"

"Ok... _nós estamos juntos..." _Beckett diise tão baixo que nem mesmo uma formiga poderia ouvi-la.

"Vocês estão o que?" Lanie perguntou de braços cruzados.

"_Juntos... nós dormimos juntos e agora estamos namorando..."_

"Ahh? Katherine fala mais alto!"

"JUTOS LANIE OK? NÓS DORMIMOS JUNTOS E AGORA SOMOS NAMORADOS!" Lanie arregalhou os olhos completamente, parecia que eles iram sair do rosto dela.

"AI MEU DEUS, VOCÊ E O MENINO-ESCRITOR DORMIRAM JUNTOS?! O M G? COMO FOI? ELE É BOM COMO DIZEM? ELE É GRANDE? FALA LOGO MENINA! AHH EU ESTOU TÃO FELIZ POR VOCÊ! VOCÊ DISSE QUE AMAVA ELE? OU ELE DISSE? FALAAAA" Lanie saiu berrando e quase matou Beckett sufocada com aquele abraço.

"Lanie fala mais alto, eu acho que a China não ouviu!" Beckett disse irritada depois que Lanie a soltou do abraço.

"Para de enrolar e me diz ele é bom na cama?"

"É Kate, diz, eu sou bom na cama?" Castle disse ao entrar no necrotério. Os olhos das duas mulheres só faltam pular do olho de tanto susto que levaram.

"Castle o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu te disse para ficar lá em cima!"

"Eu tava, mas os meninos saíram, e eu não queria ficar sozinho, e também, eu senti sua falta ele disse envolvendo o braço dele em volta da cintura dela, e dando um beijo naquele ponto logo abaixo da orelha que a faz gemer. Ela o abraçou por trás colocando a mão no bolso traseiro da calça jeans dele.

"Awwwwwwwnnn vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos!" Lanie disse. Os dois sorriram para ela e Beckett encostou a cabeça no ombro de Castle.

"Então Beckett você ainda não respondeu a pergunta eu sou bom na cama?" Ele perguntou-a com um olhar malicioso enquanto Lanie se mijava de rir na frente deles. Mas Beckett nem respondeu só deu um beliscão na bunda dele que o fez calar a boca rapidinho.

* * *

[...]

Espo pela terceira vez bate na ports, mas nada. "Você tem certeza que é aqui mano?" Assim que Espo perguntou, Camille completamente bebada abre a porta.

"Uiii, vocês são strippers? Uhull Becca Carol olhaaaa a festa vai continuar."

"Na verdade" Espo tira as mãos de Camille de cima dele enquanto Ryan entra na casa "nós somos policiais, e precisamos conversar." Espo entra com o distintivo na mão.

* * *

[...]

"Você acha que deu certo cara?" Espo perguntou a Ryan já no carro a caminho da delegacia.

"Claro que deu, você não viu? As três se enconderam dentro do banheiro chorando por causa da gente. Acho que elas nunca mais vão chegar a 100 mil metros perto da nossa Beckett."

"Tomara cara, porque se elas fizerem algo mais, elas estão ferradas com a gente."

"É isso ai mano." Ryan respondeu fazendo o toque com Espo.

* * *

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM AMORES 3 REVIWES FINAIS? SUGESTÕES DE FIC****? SE QUISEREM ALGUM TIPO DE FIC, É SO ME CHAMAR QUE EU RESPONDO! OBRIGADA :)**


End file.
